The present invention relates to a roller-type massager for massaging the user's back parallel with the spinal column, and the massager comprises at least one massage roller movably mounted in a chair back and driven vertically along the spinal column by a motor.
It has been demonstrated by a large number of experiments that massage, as a remedial treatment, is very effective in various ailments. Since the spinal column is the trunk line from which a large number of nerves branch out to various organs, it is the seat of various ailments, and certain schools of healing have developed a system of treatment directed to the rectification of spinal defects, which, in turn, relieves pressure on the nerves and improves the functioning of the organs.